1. Field
The present application generally relates to dental planning, and more particularly to library selection in dental prosthesis design.
2. Description of related technology
The use of computer systems to design dental prostheses has increased in recent years. The computer systems allow a dentist, dental technician, or other operator to design dental prostheses for individual patients. These individual prosthesis designs are often called “situations,” “dental plans,” or “prosthetic plans.” Operators, such as dentists, dental technicians, and others, using the computer systems can design plans based on a library of the teeth shapes and positions, patient data, and available equipment and hardware. For example, an operator may design a full-anatomic crown or bridge based on stored models of teeth. These stored models of teeth, together, may be called a library of teeth. A problem with current systems is that the models provided to the operator may not be appropriate for the dental prosthesis being designed. Another problem with current systems is that selecting the model(s) for use in the dental prosthesis design may be cumbersome.
These problems and others are addressed by the techniques, systems, methods, devices, and computer-readable storage media described herein.